1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an image processing device, a user device, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technology for creating and saving content on a web application by accessing the web application by a user using a web browser provided in a user device. The web application can not only create and save data on a web browser but also register and acquire content from a third-party application using an API (Application Program Interface).
A main feature of cloud computing is that the cloud computing executes data conversion and data processing in a distributed manner using many computing resources so as to process requests from many clients in a simultaneous manner. At present, too many vendors that provide various types of services by implementing Web services on a cloud computing environment (hereinafter referred to as “on the cloud”) for realizing the cloud computing have been increased.
An information processing system is contemplated in which a web application that functions as a service providing server located in the cloud provides a service in response to a request from a user device. In the information processing system, an information processing device such as a printer, a mobile device, or the like specified by a user executes processing corresponding to the services in coordination with a web application. For example, the web application generates and holds print data in response to a print request from a user device, and the information processing device such as an image processing device acquires the print data from the web application and prints the print data.
In order for a third-party application implemented in the image processing device to perform processing for print data on a web application, communication needs to be established in conformance with an API for the web application. Also, in order for the third-party application to communicate with the web application using an API, authentication needs to be performed by an authentication method in response to the web application.
Here, there has been proposed a conventional technology which causes a web application to execute authentication processing in response to the web application as follows. A user directly inputs authentication information such as his/her user ID, password, or the like, which is used for authentication processing when a web application provides a service, to a third-party application implemented in an image processing device. Then, the third-party application makes an acquisition request for print data including the authentication information to, for example, the web application. The web application executes authentication processing using the authentication information included in the acquisition request for print data and transmits print data to the image processing device if authentication is successful.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-3100 discloses a system in which an authentication request conversion device transfers authentication information, which is used for authentication processing that is executed by a web application upon provision of a service, to a third-party application. The authentication request conversion device redirects by adding authentication information such as a user ID, a password, and the like as URL parameters to the third-party application in response to an access from a web browser provided in a user device. If the authentication request conversion device is applied to provide authentication information to an image processing device, the authentication request conversion device functions as a mediation server that mediates acquisition of authentication information by the image processing device.
However, in the aforementioned conventional technology in which a user directly inputs authentication information to a third-party application implemented in an image processing device, inputting authentication information is very complicated, and thus, considerable time and labor are required for a user. Also, if the third-party application is implemented in a shared device that is shared with a plurality of users, the shared device is undesirably occupied by a certain user during the time in which the user inputs authentication information.
Also, when the authentication request conversion device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-3100 is used, the authentication request conversion device (mediation server) itself firstly holds authentication information. Consequently, a mediation server may be attacked from outside, resulting in leakage of authentication information such as a user ID, a password, or the like. Furthermore, there is a possibility of wire tapping of authentication information in a communication path. Thus, an information processing system which causes an image processing device to acquire authentication information without holding authentication information by a mediation server and without inputting authentication information directly to the image processing device by a user is needed.